


My Girl

by Kold



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, In Universe, Mild suicide themes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I spent night after night studying twelve different advance subjects from human biological makeup to digital transportation and matter for about a year until I made significant progress. You know what I got after all that? A single strand of your hair. I had to dedicate so much time and arduous work to fully materialize you because I don't have an iota of Hopper's understanding of the supercomputer and- do you even realize how hard this all is?! And you think taking the easy route by pulling a lever will make me happy? No, he made a sacrifice for you but you won't for us. No, I won't lose you. You're my girl, Aelita. As long as Franz Hopper isn't around, you're my girl. And I won't let you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after The Key.

Wednesday night 1:00 A.M., Aelita leaves her room. Every night she wakes up twice. The first time she wakes up to a army of wolves, the second time she wakes up for good. Sleeping was hard, and it wasn't important. Sleep doesn't stop them, Sleep never stopped them and sleep never stopped X.A.N.A. There is one sleep that can.

That why Aelita leaves her room.

He heard her footsteps, he hit the floor. He looked for her in her room but she wasn't around. In the dormitories she was no where to be found. _She went to the factory_ he thought plainly, she went to the factory. And that's why the footstep sounds weren't there anymore. And that's why he hits the floor again.

Passing the bridge one last time, the visuals of earth beckoning her to stay. The full moon screaming for to go back to sleep, it didn't know Aelita didn't sleep in the first place. And that's why Aelita trips.

The moon would understand.

The factory is so dark at night, and a little cold. The scanner room is probably bearing light radiating from the supercomputer. Before reaching it Aelita walks in darkness. But she can see. Lyoko was always going to be home and she was always going to want to be crumple up into data and retreat there forever. Those feelings were alive by the way. There was only one way to kill them.

And that's why Aelita left her room.

The elevator door unravels and she almost falls down. He must of heard her footsteps, but it was so late. He couldn't have heard from the boys' dorm. He trained himself to do exactly that. And if he couldn't he would have built something that could for him. _Jeremie is in the factory_ she thinks plainly, Jeremie is in the factory.

She boyishly swayed back and forward, not daring to grin.

"Hello Aelita," his glare can freeze firewalls, "Lovely night at the factory, isn't it?"

"Jeremie."

"You know I'm really impressed with how you thought of uninstalling my new Auxiliary privacy system and flawlessly disengaged the anti-nadios program from Lyoko without triggering any data damaging residue as evidence."

"Jeremie listen to me."

"And choosing this hour to do so, that way by the time one of us finds out it'll be too late. Otherwise I would have thought this was just one of your seventy or so harebrained attempts of coming down here to shut off the supercomputer."

"Go back to sleep, Jeremie." Her voice subtly croaking.

"I guess it would have been most sensibly for me to find a way to lock up the main core's station so you couldn't get in."

"Jeremie please, please, _please_ go back to sleep." The croak in her voice became more predominate as it grew louder.

He rotates his chair sharply in Aelita's direction, "I **can't** sleep! Because of you and your stupid suicidal tendencies I can't sleep!"

The second the last word he yells drops, the supercomputer beeps ominously for a tower has been just activated on Lyoko by X.A.N.A. Neither child pays mind; countless times has he attacked, sometimes as late as it was, but only one time was it not the main focus. Jeremie did not even took a second to look at the flashing on the screen. All he could think about relating to the new activated tower was how annoying the sound of that beeping way. A solid minute has past before he finally types in a few keys to shut it up, after the system reacts to his acknowledgment the sounds ends. This leaves them in silence; for a moment X.A.N.A stopped existing, but it wasn't meant in a good way. Breaking the silence was Aelita, who had enough.

"Materializing me was a waste of time." She blurts out in a huff, "I have no clue what daddy- I mean...Franz Hopper has to do with X.A.N.A yet but he wanted me on Lyoko for a reason and if defeating him concludes me dying as well, so be it. I've been virtually useless to you and your friends since day one and you know it."

"No I don't..." Jeremie looks down at his hands.

"I know you love me but you do. I was not trying to play martyr for all the times I willingly made a sacrifice on Lyoko or on earth. On Lyoko I'm a weak link and on earth I'm an outcast. You may be smart but you're crazy delaying putting an end to X.A.N.A for me. Me, who is nothing. I am nothing" Aelita always spoke like she was out of breath but now it was genuine.

As if preparing to finally execute a speech prepared for this exact moment, Jeremy takes a deep breathe, fixes his glasses properly on his nose bridge, and then he calmly speaks, "I spent night after night studying twelve different advance subjects from human biological makeup to digital transportation and matter for about a year until I made significant progress. You know what I got after all that? A single strand your hair. I had to dedicate so much time and arduous work to fully materialize you because I don't have an iota of Hopper's understanding of the supercomputer and- do you even realize how hard this all is?! And you think taking the easy route by pulling a lever will make me **happy**? No, he made a sacrifice for you but you won't for us. No, I won't lose you. You're my girl, Aelita. As long as Franz Hopper isn't around, you're _my_ girl. And I won't let you go."

Jeremie starts to tear up a little at the corner of his eyes, and that's why Aelita's eyes copy them, "You're right."

The last remark was all that mattered since both parties seemed to forgot what the argument was about. They were tired, but Jeremie didn't hit the ground. And Aelita just holds him tightly, sneaking in a kiss she whispers,

"I am your girl. I won't leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> My next jerlita will be more optimistic, if I end up making more.


End file.
